wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrinel Dawnblood
• Lady Dawnblood |race= Blood Elf |gender=Female |age=436 |height= 5'11" |weight= Fit and moderately Top heavy |birthplace =Quel'thalas |residence= |guild= |affiliations=ReplaceMe |alignment=ReplaceMe |faction=Horde |factionicon=Horde |class=Paladin }} Andrinel Dawnblood is a sin'dorei Blood Knight. Physical Description Tall and fit, Andrinel has a warrior's physique while still maintaining the typical body shape of her elven heritage. Although the bulky armor she adorns herself with hides her form with its protective casing, the woman's stature alone betrays her gender. Her limbs have been sculpted with minor musculature from many a hard day of physical labor, yet despite this she retains a feminine appearance. Above slim hips and a firm, petite rear, lie a modest sum of flat, smooth abdominal muscles, Her complexion remains fair despite the hours spent underneath the sun, a smattering of freckles underneath each eye spoiling an otherwise unmarred visage. Born a natural blonde, Andrinel has since seen to the constant dyeing of her locks, now appearing to be a rich crimson reminiscent of her namesake. Personality Once a naive noblewoman, Andrinel has since grown up, as one would say. Years of hardship and bloodshed has left the woman jaded towards many aspects of life. Not everything has been soured for her, however. While talks of war, a warrior's duties and her own order are often viewed through a critical eye, her social life has become far more lax since the restoration of the Sunwell. She's an endearing woman towards her comrades. Willfully putting her life in harm's way if it were to mean the protection of another, she would just as quickly scold those beneath her station for their wrongdoings. In the end it is only done in the spirit of improvement, for if her people cannot prosper, they will surely wither away into nothingness. This alone is an avid point of contention among her peers, though Andrinel has proven time and time again that she can be just as bullheaded. When the armor is off and the setting casual, only then is her witty banter and remarks allowed to fly so freely from her mouth. The years have brought a certain humble appearance upon her demeanor, but if some companions were asked, one might learn of just how quickly that facade is thrown away. History Your text goes here. Feel free to organize this into subsections if you want. Example Subsection Title Here Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Horde Paladin